Forum:CPFW/CPW Brotherhood
Lurking around the wiki for a while, I've noticed that there's been some bad blood between the CPW and the CPFW. Can anyone give me some information about this, as I don't know anything. I remember when I joined, we said both wikis were sisters and proclaimed it on our main pages. Now, we shunt it to the side in the sidebar or in a distant link. I want to renew this friendship. I want no flaming, just post your thoughts below. If you're from the CPFW, post in the CPFW section, if you're from the CPW post in the CPW section. --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 07:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) CPFW * I want the friendship back again. What happened was it started with Sanchonachos posting a blog on the Club Penguin Wiki users interfering with us, when they shouldn't be. Then a forum was created to vote on the subject, then Seahorseruler came into the comments and vote and more things stirred up and everybody got even more mad. Now I don't know half of the Club Penguin Wiki properly, and neither do they know me, but I think we could get to know them better if we collaborate in our honesty and friendship. More to say will be on this talk page. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 08:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * I hope you all realize that Seahorseruler was actually trolling because he felt like proving your fault; you all feed the trolls. If I was still in Anonymous and saw this wiki, I'd be in so much delight at the potential lulz I'd get from this wiki. He also saw a troll opportunity because the instant Sanchonachos made that blog post and you all started agreeing with it, you have basically made a pretty loud and clear statement on what you think of newcomers and CPW users. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *I can't personally say much bout the CPW, cause I got banned infinetly for spamming with my friend. More of a prank spam tban a malicious spam. Anyway, Seahorse came in and voted No, and he's not a registered user. So we got mad. You need to actually HELP AROUND to be a user. (Kwiksilver, you count as a user).--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 11:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * It started when I got back from making a Mario game. Explorer and Seahorse were in a fight for an unknown reason to me at that time. I decided to stop the argument but it only led me into getting in the argument. He started trolling the shout box after the argument. I decided to troll their shout box. I ended up getting humiliated on the wiki and getting blocked. The block was for 2 weeks and effected my user and IP. Seahorse came back to show everyone and started trolling again. When he stopped, everyone fought on the blog. I decided to quit. Seahorse stopped bugging us and since I said I wouldn't quit if they stopped, my final verdict became: I am staying. Akbaboy | :D 12:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :* So basically, this all started because we feed trolls? :O Whatever happened to RBIS?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 22:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Especially the "Ignore" part.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 22:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, no, trolling is another word for being mean or cyber bullying.This all started because of the CPW, they complain we're bad, we're not related to CP anymore, we're messed and a piece of crap as said by Ozone.We were brothers, we were sisters, now, we don't see it anymore. Who to blame? All of us. Not just the CPFW, not just the CPW. I'm glad that Shark is helping both of us through the storm. Read my blogpost (There is a link at the bottom by Tigernose...). But, Tigernose says that we caused the most crimes, do look who's talking, they said we're crap, they said we are messed up, they say bad things about us all the time. But, I don't feel together anymore. We have to renew this friendship, once, and once for all.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 23:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Let's have a Sunshine Policy instead.We will have a law that refrains us from doing any harm to the CPW, the CPW should have one as well. So, here is my proposal of amendments for the CPFW's Sunshine Policy: * As much as I hate people from the CPW coming over here and calling us idiots after biased observation (not to mention negative and shameful responses from certain users here that I won't name), I really want it over. Months ago I stated I more quickly would back out of interwiki arguments and settle down from a more productive userhood, and that's still what I want. We don't criticize/baaaawwww/rant/act like noobs around you, you don't criticize/baaaawwww/rant/act like noobs around us. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dededoo is here to CLEAN YOUR CLOCK.']]) View this template 02:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Though don't expect XeXeXe to cool down. He's weird like that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dededoo is here to CLEAN YOUR CLOCK.']]) View this template 02:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) CPFW Amendments *The CPFW shall not vandalize or spam on the CPFW *The CPFW shall not swear, start flame wars as such. *The CPFW shall not Overthrow the leaders of the CPW, *The CPFW shall not rant, critisize or complain about the choices (CPW, I recommend you put this one in yours, you know why.) *The CPFW shall not threaten users, or bully *The CPFW shall not send hate mail on the CPW shout boxes, talk pages or forums. I also think that you should make critisisms less cruler and insulting than a list of stuff you need to work on. Don't make in a court complaint. It is very annoying. That is what I'm thinking. Also, Tigernose, we have been a wee bit overreacting to your critisizing. But, I would recommend that you stop, as it is VERY excessive and un-needed. I like it better if you can give two stars and wish, meaning, you give two good things that we did and one thing we can work on. That has worked VERY well in the education system in my province. I don't think a list of bad qualities you need to work is a bit mean, and is very hard to do. If we can't meet your standards, what are they? Also, we don't always revolve around Club Penguin, CP is not the center of the universe. We try to connect an article with CP somehow, we have done that by making CP our secondary financial center, and a large area for activity and living as well.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 02:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The Sunshine Policy must be endorsed by the CPW as well, to make sure that we actually follow it. You guys should have one too as I said. We will endorse yours as well.Our main aim of this polict s to soften your attitudes, and our attitudes towards each other.We will have to follow the amendments as said on the Sunshine Policy. If you guys, the CPW ends up doing something bad, waging wars with us (Not right now..), we both have the right to abolish the policy.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 19:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but don't scatter the feedback everywhere,we should have a feedback page, instead of it being cluttered around in comments,talk pages, etc. It would be easier to understand and way more compact.Then, we will make an official page for it.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree was well and to go with the Treaty now. But, don't scatter the feedback all over our wikis..unless we want a mess of feedback everywhere.-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 01:52, April 9, 2010 (UTC) CPW *Well,if you ask me,I would be on CPW's side. You see,half that wiki are my friends. The other half,er,fourth,are my enimies. The other fourth,friendemies. So,I choose this side,because I was from there. --Gary the Gaget Dude 11:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *I don't think there's any sides on this forum. I just split it into sections to reduce flaming and so I could understand what was going on.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 22:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *Firstly, Seahorseruler has helped as much as a lot of you here. He made this wiki's IRC channel, which was a great help and he deserves to be a registered user. Secondly, Sanchonachos made a new blog, and I made a big post detailing my view about the situation. Please read it: User_blog:Sanchonachos/Policy_for_the_CPW --Tigernose Talk 22:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *I simply voted no on your rfa requests. Then, you all freaked out because you dont like being told no. --SeahorseTest4 23:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *I think that the fighting and arguing is ridiculous... If people on CPW don't like CPFW, then don't come! If people on CPFW don't like CPW, don't come! It's simple! Didn't anyone learn to ignore and walk away? There is no reason for people to vandalize, start flame wars, etc. just because they dislike the way a wiki operates things. Every wiki is different in their own way. CPFW is all about imagination, and CPW is all about information. There are the only differences. No, CPFW is not more 'noobish' than the CPW, and CPW is not more 'noobish' than the CPFW! Just put aside the main difference and be like the way everyone was before... please... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 23:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Your message is great Sharkbate, although everybody should be entitled to suggest new changes our point out problems about either wiki via blog or forum. That means not deleting people's blogs that may criticise things, as that isn't freedom of speech. As long as they're not insulting anyone, they can keep their blog on either wiki. The problem is, the CPFWsometimes exaggerate on things when it comes to criticisms and make them bigger problems than they really are, or perceive them erroneously. --Tigernose Talk 23:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) In response to Explorer and Sancho's ''Sunshine Policy. Now, this whole conflict only happened because of the reforms at the Club Penguin Wiki. I am sorry, but I have to blame TurtleShroom for this, he was too hypersensitive about change and because of him, the CPW reacted and created a conflict. HOWEVER, things have changed. We need to understand that we are different wikis, with different ideals and rules and that we should respect that. HOWEVER, if we are to renew friendship, we need a reality check. This means TurtleShroom and etc need to accept these changes and get along with them, and the CPW needs to accept the CPFW rules. FURTHERMORE, as official friends, we must also give feedback on one another. Feedback is the key. If we can, like Sanchonachos hinted, point out problems as long as they have suggestions, we can make both wikis better. THEREFORE, we cannot go deleting eachother's blogs and stuff or exaggerating block times because they are from another wiki and they don't like them. THEREFORE, Sea's block by TurtleShroom should be lessened, if not removed. And these guidelines should follow the proposed sunshine policy. So, the sunshine policy should outline that we can make feedback blogs (on the corresponding wiki the feedback is concerning) as long as they have a suggestion and a praise. Also, the sunshine policy should outline that blocks are not to be exaggerated because of hate. Therefore, this should make the "user blog criticism" policy on the CPFW, and other policies on the CPFW and CPW, obselete. The fourth amemdment should be removed then, as friends we should be able to give eachother feedback. As Sancho said, you guys overreacted. You guys obviously didn't recognise I was giving out suggestions and tips, and this Sushine Policy should welcome suggestions and tips, even if they point out problems. Pointing out problems can be beneficial, and all I'm trying to be is, to be beneficial to the CPFW. But because TS didn't agree with my changes on the CPW, I have a bad stigma on me. The sunshine policy should remove this stigma - just because I changed the CPW doesn't mean I want the CPFW to die. All I want is benefit. And finally, "Also, we don't always revolve around Club Penguin, CP is not the center of the universe. We try to connect an article with CP somehow, we have done that by making CP our secondary financial center, and a large area for activity and living as well." I suggested something, at least recognise it's a suggestion, rather than trying to rebuttal me because you think I'm insulting you. There's a difference between insults and criticism, and a difference between criticism and pointing out problems & suggesting. Just recognise that! If the Sunshine Policy allows us to give feedback, we can become more of friends, because we're trying to help eachother, not destroy eachother. --Tigernose Talk 16:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The CPW won't endorse the policy unless we both have these amendments: *We should respect our different ideals and rules and should not rant about them. *We should not exaggerate block times on a user that comes from the CPFW (vice versa). *As official friends, we are allowed to give feedback one another's policies and ideas. :*This feedback can point out problems and criticisms, as long as they are beneficial to either wiki and have an emphasis on suggestions. :*Feedback must be placed on the wiki that the feedback is concerning, as a sign of respect and awareness. :*Feedback pages such as forums or blogs cannot be deleted or removed unless they do not follow these rules. *All users, from any wiki, must be given an equal start. It is prohibited to handicap a user in another wiki physically or psychologically (e.g. spread propaganda about a user) The rules you placed, Sanchonachos, are pretty redundant as they are already covered by both policy. Therefore, I think these basic rules should be implemented instead. --Tigernose Talk 01:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm happy to go ahead with a Brotherhood Treaty if they both have, and only have, the rules mentioned above. --Tigernose Talk 00:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC)